


【SD花流．长篇】瘟神启示录(47)（文：十甫）

by bmyuen



Series: SD花流．长篇．瘟神启示录（文：十甫） [47]
Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: M/M, 花流
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 11:10:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19666261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmyuen/pseuds/bmyuen





	【SD花流．长篇】瘟神启示录(47)（文：十甫）

流川是个没表情、没感情、没情趣……简直是闷蛋一个～

对流川的这些观点，三井一直坚信不移。

然而现在，他对他还得加上，“不修边幅”、“工作狂”等评价。

与他同事三年，从未见过他如此邋遢：头发凌乱、油腻不说，满脸长满参差不齐的黑鬍子，让人一看不禁皱眉，不知道他到底有没有洗脸。也怀疑他最近这一星期是否有洗澡……瞧他一身皱巴巴的衣服，也不知多少天没换洗了。

而这些事情与他脸上的表情比起来更是小巫见大巫，那一副僵尸脸，简直刻上了“生人勿近”四个字，让看见的人心里不禁打冷颤，继而退避三舍。

在茶水间遇到宫城，即被那个傢伙拉着吐了一轮苦水。听他一古脑儿地说流川长流川短，还不是因为流川工作越界了，竟连宫城部门的工作也揽在身上。

“若不是阿彩拜托我，我才不会让那小子如此狂妄！可是我的属下都跟我抱怨，说工作被那小子抢去做了，他们现在无所事事……阿三，你说我该怎么办？又不能当面阻止他……不如，你跟老大说说好不好，好歹那小子对老大的话应该不敢不从吧。”宫城口沫横飞地抱怨说，却没发觉三井的脸色越来越铁青。

三井深吸了一口气，然后缓缓地说，“要说你自个儿说去！你自己要在彩子面前逞英雄，就不该抱怨。”说完转身欲走。

“阿三，你这什么态度嘛，我只是问你意见，又不是真要你替我当说客。”宫城不满地对着三井说道。

“那小子连我的工作都抢着做完，我现在‘乐’得清闲！”

“怎么？你也被那小子……呀！流川！你怎么会在这里！有事找我吗？”宫城眼尖，远远就看见流川的身影，立刻转换话题。

三井抿着嘴不发一言，斜眼看着流川缄默地从身边越过。

「啧！还是那么狂妄！真是看不他不顺眼！」三井与宫城不约而同地想到。

三井与宫城的明显不满，流川又怎么会没注意到？他只是选择不去理会。

自从接受了白痴已离开的事实后，他就不断用繁重的工作麻醉自己，用繁忙填满自己的生活，以期转移自己的心情。

流川这么做，并不是逃避，而是大多数男人都会做的事情。男人每每在感到受伤或压力时，总会先找个洞穴躲起来，让自己在里面疗伤。待伤愈后，就会离开那个洞穴，重新面对生活了。

这一天，又是工作至深夜的一天。将手头上的工作都完成后，流川不禁叹了一口气，「明天又有什么可以做的呢？」

带着疲惫的身躯回到自己的家，衣服没换就倒在床上晕睡了。

他睡得很沉，一夜无梦到天明。

第二天醒来，很难得地想赖在床上。流川便放任自己的意愿，就这么醒着地躺着。他想，反正回公司也没什么工作做，迟到也无妨。

手无意识地往脸上抹去，扎手的感觉让他知道，脸上都长出鬍子了。

「死白痴！鬍子刺我，别靠过来！」曾几何时自己说过这样的话？

「你还不是一样长鬍子了？」对方也不甘示弱地回嘴。

流川不禁微笑，「死白痴，就是不肯认输……」然而，他自己又岂是认栽的主儿？记得当时自己立刻跑去洗澡间剃鬍渣。

再往下巴摸了摸，「呣～该剃鬍子了。」

爬起来，迳自打开房门往洗澡间走去。

在残余壁上的镜子碎片映出自己的脸容，不由苦笑，「这是我吗？」凌乱不堪的头发，了无生气地贴在头顶上。两腮、下巴长出的黑鬍子并不曾让自己显得威武，反显邋遢与滑稽。

「像你这样的小白脸，长出来的鬍子也未必好看，哇哈哈～」那人狂妄的笑声再次在记忆中响起。

流川迅速地从架子上拿起电动剃鬍器，彷彿不愿让某人看笑话似的，快手地让机器在自己的脸上动起来。

「狐狸～你还没刷牙洗脸就先剃鬍子……你原来那么爱…漂亮的……啧啧……」

看着自己光滑的脸腮与下巴再次显现时，流川对着镜子，笑了。

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
将自己的员工证贴往辨认机器核对，然后将眼睛趋到机器前，让机器辨识瞳孔。

嘀！通往实验室的门打开了。

“流川桑早安，祝你有愉快的工作天。”电脑荧幕上的女子甜笑道。

“谢谢！也祝你愉快！”流川点点头，礼貌地答道，然而踏入那道门内。

……“晴子晴子！你在不在？”

“噢！在！我在！彩子姐，你有什么事事吗？”在电脑前发愣的女子突然回过神。

“你干嘛发呆？又在想流川吗？……那傢伙，最近不知怎么搞得，三分像人，七分像鬼……”

“……彩子姐……流川桑他……今天像人了……”晴子羞答答地说道。

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
一日无事，流川闷得在工作桌上趴着睡着了。

由于他有过睡觉打人的“不良”纪录，没有人敢把他吵醒。

待一觉醒来时，早过了下班时间，实验室里已杳无人影了。流川伸了伸懒腰，打了一个大大的哈欠。

突然，自己的手机响起。瞄了瞄电话屏幕，竟是熟悉的号码。

“流川枫。”接了电话，简短地报上名字。

对方未语先笑的声音立刻灌进耳中，有一点轻佻，“流川，今晚可赏个脸吃顿饭吗？我想介绍一个人给你认识。”

本想拒绝，无奈肚子此时却嘀咕作响，于是流川答道，“你请客吗？”

“哈哈～你还真不愿吃亏！地点在井上茶菜馆，先到先等。”

流川“嗯”了一声，就挂上电话。

他不急不徐地离开霍士研究所，按照往常的步伐踱到停车场站取车。依他往常的经验，那个约他吃饭的傢伙，肯定又迟到了。

果然，不出他所料，最先到达的是他。

点了一杯绿茶后，流川百无聊赖地等着那个人以及他的朋友出现。

“哇！饺子！我最爱吃了！不好意思，我先开动了！”隔几桌传来某食客夸张的说话声。

流川不禁扭头望去。

「白痴！吃得饿鬼似的，难看！」

「第一，我不是白痴；第二，我真的很饿；第三……我还没想到……」

流川微微牵动嘴角。

“请问，你是流川桑吗？”一把娇柔的声音在耳边响起，唤回流川走神的思绪。

抬眼一望，流川吃惊地站了起来，“山泉铃奈！”

只见眼前站着的女子，那脸庞、那身影、那笑容，不是山泉铃奈是谁？

「怎么你还活着？」流川不相信自己的眼睛，她明明已去世了，樱木抱着她的尸体、仙道彰狂喊乱吼的那一幕仍历历在目。

“你没……”流川觉得自己的声音有一点激动。

“流川桑，你好！我是山泉丽奈。”女子微笑地说道。

“你是山泉丽奈？……请问你是否有个孪生姐姐叫山泉铃奈？”流川屏住呼吸等待她的回答。

“孪生姐姐？……对不起，家父只有我一个女儿。”山泉丽奈微笑地答道。

“唷～你们怎么这么好谈？认识的吗？”突然一把懒洋洋的声音插进来。

山泉丽奈转头对那个梳着朝天发的人微嗔道，“你又迟到了！刚才流川桑误认了我是山泉铃奈呢了？”

只见仙道脸上表情一愣，“山泉铃奈？怎么跟你的名字只差一个字？……是你的姐妹吗？还是亲戚？若是的话，我就苦恼了……”仙道握住山泉丽奈的手促狭地道。

山泉丽奈挣脱了他的手，笑着说，“你不必烦恼，若我有姐妹，我一定毫不犹豫地将你推开她……”说完掩嘴一笑。

“你真的舍得吗？我可是千载难逢的好情人，而且对你死心蹋地呀！”仙道痞痞地笑道。

“你少臭美！我才不稀罕呢！”山泉丽奈用另一只手在仙道脸上刮羞，脸上笑靥如花，更添丽色。

“哼！你不稀罕，别人可稀罕呢！你到时候别后悔。”仙道语带威胁地说。

山泉丽奈瞪了他一眼，然后对流川微微鞠了一躬，“噢！对不起，两位男士，丽奈有事失陪一下。”说完就转身往洗手间的方向走去。

眼看着他们旁若无人地调笑，流川若有所思。

“流川，你干嘛发愣？快坐下吧！”仙道做了一个请坐的手势，示意流川坐下。

向侍应生点了两杯绿茶后，仙道目不转睛地看着流川。

流川瞪他一眼，「有话快说！」

彷彿收到流川的讯息以的，仙道此时缓缓地开口问道，“流川，请问山泉铃奈是谁？你……认识她吗？”

看着仙道亟欲得到答案的表情，流川摇摇头，“我刚叫错了名字。”

仙道看着他半晌，然后探手入怀，摸出一把小型手电筒。

在手上把玩了一会儿才继续说道，“怎么我觉得你好像认识她似的……听到山泉铃奈这个名字，我…竟有一种心酸的感觉……”

不久，山泉丽奈就回来了，三个人，各怀心事地吃着晚饭。

好不容易结束了这个感觉尴尬的晚餐，流川踏出井上茶菜馆时不禁吁了一口气。

「到底发生了什么事？时光……逆流了吗？」流川满腹疑惑地驾着车在马路上飞驰，刚才发生的事情，真让他匪夷所思，百思不解。

倏地，电话响起，流川立刻接了起来。

“枫吗？是妈妈呀！你好久没回家了，有空就该回来看看你爸爸呀，别只忙着工作……”

一个失控，流川将车子驶上了人行道……

  
本贴由十甫于2004年3月1日16:25:41在“N2”发表


End file.
